Rilux Queen
"The Rilux Queen....mother of the entire Rilux species. She is a newly discovered rilux. Not much information on what she may do, study her closely. Look for an opening and the right time to attack!" ''- Anthony's log '' The 'Rilux Queen i's the main antagonist of the entire Gunma series. She is a highly mutated Rilux of an unknown origin infused with the abilities to advance even further than any Rilux species ''to date. She finally transformed into the final stage the rilux can't reach and she is powerful enough to even take down anything that stands in her way. Now her main mission now is to swallow the last antarian to transform even further! She is the toughest foe the Gunma Core has ever faced History Background The Rilux Queen is the mother of all Rilux and is the core of the Rilux Hive on her homeplanet . She started out as a a special rilux at birth and mutated differently from the others. She was known as the queen. Her special rilux pre-stage form was much more different from the others. She wants to feed off of others to get stronger and change even furthur. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Personality and Traits Rilux Queen as her name implies, is shown to be calculating, aggressive, and cold. The red creatures known as Rilux serve for her. Those who are strong to take on heated battles and are greatly useful, the weaker ones are sacarficed to help the strong go forward or feed the young, including herself when things become to hastey. Her attack patterns are hard to predict in battle, but like most rilux her weakness is left open when she is stunned, allowing for some damage. When necessary, she will use those who've become enhanced or mutated beings she uses, either for information or for her own uses to make them fight against their allies. To extend her cruelty further, she sends her most valued slaves against Tobias, leading them into death. The Rilux Queen seems to only love Rilux, like herself. Rilux Queen is also hungry for more energy. What makes her different from the special Rilux are her abilities to control and even mutate further. Even the weak minded who have a missing link of becoming a rilux. Special Abilities 'X-Laser-' The X-laser is a form of an "X" like energy that launches from the queen's orbs and arms. This attack is very strong and deadly, it can even cut through metal and armor. How she pocesses this power is unknown. Link within sleep ''Main Article: Rilux Parasite '' Alot like her pre-stage, she can control a special type of rilux from her mind that can attach itself to a living organsim and feed off of their life foce and cause them to go into a sleep coma and make them have dreams. If sucessful, she can control the host the deeper the sleep becomes. Strength(s) Airborne Attacks X-Laser Close Range Long Range Weakness(s) Orb Gem Center "eye" Cryokinetic Attacks Pyrokinesis Scanning information Comic Rilux Queen phase 1 The Rilux queen quickly attacks with airal strikes and stings with her tail. She can also use X-Laser at anytime in battle. when unleashing the x-laser, it drains health rather quickly, because of how powerful it is. Stunning her using the Grapple beam is the key to battle, once she's down close range and far rang attacks can do huge amount of damage. Its hard hitting the head, shooting the chest or abdomen will stun her. Rilux Queen phase 2 Rilux Queen final phase Phases of battle Phase 1 She flies around the arena shooting her x-laser attack and diving down with her stinger and claws. Once caught in her grip, she will inject venom that will stun, so watch out! her main weakness is the orb like gems on her head which must be taken out, to stun her for a moment to be shot a few times. Her claws and stingers and projectale attacks are deadly so watch out! Phase 2 Within a cocoon state she may look vulnerable, but she can defend herself. She generates acid like balls that spread across the arena, watch out! She can stll shoot her laser like attack, but its weaker. Her weak spot is the center which must be taken out with Tobias's special grapple laser. Once hurt a few times, she will begin to move from the ground an attack with her large tenerdals and shoots stingers, but now her gem is protected by her giant tentacles, the only way to move it is to attack her "eye" on the top of her head, once stunned, you can move in and attack the orb. The battle changes however, so be on your guard at all costs. Final Phase The Rilux queen transforms into her final stage and can now send back attacks by reflecting them back at the player. The main weakness is now harder to hit since she moves quicky. This is where the game ends for now she tries to absorb you whole. Her main weakness is to stun her with the special grapple beam upgrade. Her power increases the more damage she takes. Origin Gallery Rilux Queen- art-trans.png|rilux queen-trans rilux queen- cacoon- transparent.png|rilux queen cacoon rilux queen's final form- trans.png|rilux queen- finale concept Gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen.png|rilux queen in the gunma anime rilux queen sprite.png|rilux queen sprite rilux queen- final form.png|rilux queen- final form gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen- final form.png|gunma anime- rilux queen final form charges gunma anime-screenshot- rilux queen- final form- glare.png|gunma anime- rilux queen glares rilux-qeen-final-sprite stance.png|Rilux queen- attack stance- concept art rilux-qeen-final-sprite.png|Rilux queen- final form Rilux queen-animation test.gif|stance animation test rilux queen-finale.png|Rilux queen's final roar gunma anime screenshot- rilux queen's x-laser.png|gunma anime- rilux queen's x-laser rilux queen- larva stage.png|rilux queen's larva form gunma game scan- rilux queen- metroid style.png|Rilux queen scan- game style rilux-qeen-final-sprite- stance 1.png|rilux queen- new stance rilux queen-height comparison with tobias antarain.png|rilux queen height comparision to tobias rilux-qeen-final-scan info.png|rilux queen- final form- sprite head Gunma- mother of rilux and destroyer of humanity.PNG|Gunma- mother of all rilux, destroyer of humanity Rilux Queen-updated.jpg|Rilux Queen updated (1st form) Gunma anime remastered- Rilux Queen appearance.png|Rilux Queen in the gunma anime Rilux queen-head-model.png|redesigned- in progress model of rilux queen 3D Gunma Comic and anime Gunma (Game) role The Rilux Queen is the main antagonist of the game, and serves as the final boss. She is the final one to be taken out. Music theme (gunma game) Other information Likes: ruling, Rilux Dislikes: Unknown Hobby: none Diet: Unknown Trivia *''The Rilux queen is the first ever female villain to be created within this wiki *''She can only be weakened by the orbs on her skin'' *''She was inspired by the metroid prime series'' *''Tobias and the queen both have orbs somewhere on their body, however tobias doesn't get damaged by his orbs, only she does'' *''Her appearance, actions and design are similar to that of Metroid Prime from the metroid series'' *''Despite her large size, she's very fast'' *''Her final stage is the only time she tries to eat the player'' *''her class in the Riluxious Species known as mother or queen'' *''The rilux Queen's final form is a possible evolution for the Riluxious Species.'' *''In her final form, she is rather shrunken a few feet less and appearently is about Xeo's hieght, however her attacks are much deadlier and she can now absorb some projectile attacks and sends them back! She can even drain the energy off her newly prey she now wants to absorb into herself. '' *''The first final form is rather complex and is consider a concept artwork'' *''The rilux queen can send speical projectiles at its enemy,'' *''She is the only rilux besides the Rilux Elite to mutate further'' External Links Category:Females Category:Unknown Creature Category:Antagonist Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Weapons Category:Commander Category:Evil Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Born from a different planet Category:Queen Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Predators Category:Mutation Category:Transformation Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Legends Category:Newly Discovered Rilux Category:Main characters Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Gunma ARCADE characters